


On the Cliff

by Wenirdo



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenirdo/pseuds/Wenirdo
Summary: Thomas and Minho survived the chase of four Grievers. They spent some time together on the Cliff that night. They both discovered something...





	On the Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really amazed when I'm reading the part where Thomas and Minho lying together on the Cliff after they survived the chase of four Grievers. It's such a beautiful beautiful scene. It always gives me goosebumps imagining the endless sky being dark purple and the stars fading away before dawn. I want to write more about it.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker. So I'm sorry for all the mistakes in my work :)

The last Griever fell from the Cliff into endless darkness. After a few click sounds made by its spikes against the stone wall, all signs of those scary Grievers seemed to be gone completely.

They were finally safe for a while.

Thomas could hear himself panting for breath and so was Minho. They were too exhausted to say anything or make a single move.

"Aw. You are such a baby." Minho's voice suddenly appeared, breaking the silence between them.

_What...,_ Thomas tried very hard to get his brain into proper functioning, just before he noticed these tears running down his face. He didn't respond to Minho's usual sarcasm, for his head were still occupied by the gigantic body of Grievers and all kinds of terrible sounds made by them. They were so close to death minutes ago. That was not something that Thomas could easily let go.

Then he heard Minho sigh, followed by the sounds of him groaning, his clothes rubbing and shoes touching the ground. Seemed like Minho managed to help himself stand up.

"Go and sit there. Lying like a dead shrimp will only make you feel worse."

Minho put a hand on Thomas's shoulder and the other on his waist to help him get up. Thomas could feel the heat transferring from Minho's hands to his skin through the clothes, which was a great comfort considering the current situation. It nearly gave him a thrill.

Thomas adjusted his sitting position for a few seconds to make himself the most comfortable. He leaned back on those thick ivies and curled up his leg. After he's settled, he felt Minho sit closely beside him. He could even feel Minho's upper arm gently moving due to his breath.

None of them said a word like there was an unspoken deal. They just sat there, kept each other company and tried to regain their strength.

_He is scared too._ A thought suddenly came into Thomas's mind. _That's why he's sitting this close to me._

Like he wanted to find out the answer without asking a question, Thomas lifted his head to look at Minho's face. Minho was just staring out of the Cliff into the endless sky. With his face hidden in the dark, it was hard to tell his feeling from his expression. 

Disappointed at his failed observation, Thomas turned to look at the sky just like Minho. It was that kind of scene you would remember for your lifetime. They seemed to be at the edge of the universe. There were stars above and below them, all fading away in the dark sky. 

The dawn was coming.

Thomas quite enjoyed this moment. With Minho steadily breathing next to him, it all seemed assuring like there was nothing to worry about. Though they were still in this dangerous maze where nobody could tell what would happen in the next second, he felt like home. 

_Home?_ Thomas didn't know why this word popped into his head. He must have had a home before and he knew it. But the only thing he could think of was just this word 'home' because his memory was wiped out in a strange way. Now, Minho somehow gave this lifeless noun new meanings.

Minho was special. He was different from other Gladers Thomas knew.

Chuck was a good friend. He was always cheerful and made the Glade more like a some kind of school rather than a shelter in the middle of a crazy maze. Thomas was always thankful to have this kid around. 

Newt was great too. He was a leader in this place and he was always kind to others. He even called Thomas 'Tommy'. 

Alby. Although Thomas didn't like the guy that much, he had to admit that Alby was the best among all of them. It was he who created the rules and made the whole 'Glade business' running in order.

But Minho was special. He was always special. Thomas couldn't explain why. Maybe it was because that they ran together in the Maze? or maybe it was because of the first sight of Minho coming from the Maze that afternoon? or maybe it was because they just got away from death? He didn't know. And he didn't bother to find out.

All he knew and all he needed to know now was that he trusted Minho. He was sure now Minho trusted him, too. Maybe Minho didn't few hours ago when he rashly ran into the Maze like a stupid shank who was too eager to die. But he knew Minho trusted him when he yelled 'On my mark!' before their final attack on the Griever. They both risked their lives based on each other's trust.

"Creepy, isn't it?" Minho spoke again.

"What?" Thomas didn't fully come back from his own thoughts. But he had already stopped crying.

"The sky. The stars. The Cliff."

"Sort of. But it's beautiful. Never seen something like this before." Though it sounded a little strange because his memory was generally a mess, Thomas said it anyway.

"Guess the Creators have finally done something nice, eh?"

"Yeah. By the way, that was a good move. About... trapping the Grievers to fall off the Cliff." Without you, we could be dead by now. But Thomas didn't say the last sentence.

"That's not my idea, Greenie. It's yours. So... great job there. You're the first person I know who has enough guts to run into a Griever."

"Thanks. But stop calling me Greenie."

"No problem. Then what about Baby Tom? or Tommy Girl?" Thomas swore he could see Minho grinning in the dark.

"Don't you dare."

Minho didn't reply. And they continued to be quiet. There were fewer and fewer stars in the sky now, reminding Thomas of the fact that this horrible night had finally come to an end.

Suddenly he heard Minho moving beside him. Maybe he folded his arms or unbended his leg.

"Hey, Thomas..." Minho stopped after calling his name. Seemed like he was trying to find the right words.

Thomas didn't interrupt to ask him what he was going to say. Minho's voice became a little husky now, obviously due to the exhaustion and lack of water. The way he said 'Thomas' in that husky voice gave Thomas goosebumps, but he would never admit it anyway.

Minho cleared his throat and his voice was back to normal.

"I don't know how to say this. But all I want to say is that... you're special, Thomas. Somehow you are different from other Gladers to me.

"When I saw you for the first time, something in your eyes told me you were different. People like Alby, Newt and me, we are so used to all the rules. Everyday was nearly the same for past two years, which may be a good thing. But nothing has changed. We are still stucked in this stupid Maze.

"But you are not. You didn't care that much about all these rules, I can tell it from your eyes. I know most of the new-comers also ignored our rules at first but they were always scared. I didn't see that in your eyes, Thomas. That's why you're different." 

Minho cleared his throat again.

"My instinct tells me that you are here to make a difference. I don't care what other people say about you, you know, all that 'trigger the end' stuff. I just know how I felt when you ran into the Maze, trying to help Alby and me without a second thought. I still feel bad about ditching Alby and you before. Sorry about that. So whatever you're trying to do, I just want you to know that…

"you'll always have me on your side."

Thomas never expected a long speech like this. He turned his head to look at Minho in the eye. But Minho lowered his head to avoid the eye contact.

"That was very sweet, Minho. Never expected that."

"Shut your face, you shank."

Minho didn't speak for a while. He just kept staring at his fingers. A little smile appeared on Thomas's face which he didn't even notice. 

"Look at me." Thomas decided to end the silence.

"No."

"Why?"

"Your eyes are too beautiful to look at, baby. Even in the dark."

Right, Thomas thought, back to the normal Minho.

"So you don't want to know how I feel about you?"

"I don't need to," Minho finally lifted his head to face Thomas and looked straight into his eyes, "do I?"

Thomas was a bit surprised at Minho's reaction. Then he saw the smile in his eyes. _He already knew it._ Thomas thought, _He sure doesn't need my answer._

The dark sky behind Minho began to turn into purple. The first light of dawn might shine on them any time soon.

"We made it. We made it through the night." Thomas heard himself say.

"Yeah. We made it." Minho ended the staring and turned around to see the sky.

It was a brand new day coming.

"Come on. Let's go and save Alby." He saw Minho stood up, patting the dust off his clothes. Then Thomas stood up with the help of Minho. His legs still hurt like hell.

"So how on earth did you feel when I rushed into the Maze?"

"Shut up. Ready to run?"


End file.
